


Took the Words Right Out of my Mouth (Must've Been When You Where Kissing Me)

by stellewrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ace Stiles maybe but he could also be seen as just shy I don't go into it, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, Flirty Peter, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, Omega Lydia Martin, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Brothers, Shy Stiles, Stiles thinks Peter's being a dick but he means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellewrites/pseuds/stellewrites
Summary: "Maybe he’s genuinely flirting, but he’s just pretty bad at it. Like, pulling your pigtails kind of thing?”Stiles rolled his eyes, “Look, if you’re not going to help, I’m going to hang up, ok?”“You asked for my opinion!” Scott laughed.“Yeah, yeah…”AKA, Stiles works at a diner and has a love/hate relationship with the flirty Alpha that comes in almost daily with his pack.





	Took the Words Right Out of my Mouth (Must've Been When You Where Kissing Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are always appreciated! Hope you like it :) 
> 
> If you wanna send me prompts or just come and say hi my tumblr is cptnsteebrogers 
> 
> Don't think I'm gonna make this multi chapter, I'm pretty happy with where it ends. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm not making any £££

Stiles had mixed feelings when it came to the Hale pack. On the one hand, they were an open and accepting pack that helped his brother, Scott, deal with becoming a ‘wolf before he left for college two years ago; didn’t see omegas as being beneath them; and they always tipped well. But, on the other hand, their Alpha was a massive flirt and seemed to have made it his life’s mission to make Stiles blush as deep and often as possible whenever he saw the Omega was on shift at the diner. He seemed to delight in the way the young Omega stuttered over his words and flushed warm at his gentle touches. Stiles would usually bask in an Alpha’s attention, especially one as strong and handsome as Peter Hale, but that was the problem, Peter was too perfect for his flirting to be genuine. Stiles may have a been one of few Omegas in Beacon Hills, but he’d been told time and time again that he was nothing special by the Alphas at his old high school. Stiles knew that Peter was just messing with him when he hit on him. He only did it while Stiles was at work, not that Stiles saw him at all outside of work, the Alpha seemed to be busy at his own job or running his pack during the days Stiles wasn’t in work because Stiles never saw him in town. Regardless, Stiles didn’t appreciate being the butt of the Alpha’s jokes, but he didn’t want to make Scott’s relationship with his hometown Alpha awkward either, so he stayed silent and tried to take it in stride.

Stiles was half way through working a late shift and was half asleep on his feet already, but when he caught sight of the handsome alpha walking through the diner door, his body had lit up like he’d had three cups of coffee. His heart pounded in his chest as Peter had sauntered over, looking like his day had been made just at the sight of the younger man. He’d softly ran his fingers across Stiles’ wrist, taking in how tightly Stiles was gripping his pen and notepad, but instead of pulling his hand back, he’d bent forward to lean his elbows against the counter, and effectively put himself in to Stiles’ personal space. The Omega shyly avoided his eyes, looking everywhere but the Alpha’s face. 

“What do you say, Stiles? You wanna go on your break and come sit with me and my pack? Or we could sit on our own, just the two of us. Like a _date_. Make all the Alphas in here jealous because your attention will be solely on _me_ ,” The Alpha grinned. Lydia unconvincingly covered a snort with a fake cough, turning away to refill another customer’s coffee before wandering off to the other end of the counter, pretending to change out the salt and pepper shakers. 

At first, Stiles had assumed the attention was because he was one of the few Omegas in Beacon Hills, and, after going home and practicing a biting speech in his bathroom mirror, was ready to chew the alpha out next time he saw him for treating Stiles differently just because of his second status. 

He’d planned it perfectly, knowing the ‘wolf pack would be in when he had his next shift. They always arrived like clockwork, pushing through the doors with boisterous jeers and laughs, commandeering the booth at the back, while their Alpha stayed behind to torment Stiles and give him their order. He was 10 minutes late to his shift the next day, so before Stiles rushed out of the back with his apron tied, he sneakily watched the troublesome Alpha from the kitchen as he tried to build up the courage to give him a piece of his mind. But Stiles’ plan went out the window when he’d seen how Peter seemed to treat Lydia, another Omega, the same as he did the Betas and Alphas that worked there; with polite smiles, but otherwise indifferent. 

Stiles didn’t know how to take this information. Why was he the only one targeted by the Alpha? Was it his shy nature that made the older man tease him relentlessly? Was he being purposely mean by making fun of Stiles, like the Alphas from high school? Stiles’ dad had always told him that those Alphas had picked on him because they felt like they had something they needed to prove, but what could a successful Alpha like Peter need to prove? Stiles knew he wasn’t the most attractive Omega, and he’d always thought his scent was a little too sour, but he’d figured that polite society would stop people from commenting or harassing him about it. 

Stiles would have to start standing up for himself, he wasn’t sure he could take the Alpha’s jokes anymore, it was affecting his ability to work, he was constantly tense and anxious. He’d dropped three mugs just that week because he thought he could smell the Alpha nearby. 

While Stiles was trying to figure out how to make himself seem like less of a pushover in the back of the kitchen, he missed the longing look Peter sent around the diner as he tried to catch sight of the soft-spoken Omega. 

\---

It was that night that Stiles rang his brother for advice. 

“You don’t need to change, Stiles. I don’t think Peter is doing this to make you feel bad. It’s not in your nature to be more assertive,” Scott tried to placate the anxious Omega. 

“‘Not in my nature’? Why, because I’m an Omega? Lydia’s an Omega and she’s more self-assured than any Alpha I’ve ever met. I’d call her overconfident, but she can back it up with a list of achievements longer than I am tall,” Stiles said, his irritation turning to admiration as he talked about the red-haired Omega. 

“You know I didn’t mean because you’re an Omega, Stiles, don’t be difficult. You’ve always been shy, after your mom…” The young Alpha drifted off, the conversation becoming too sombre for a quick Wednesday night catch-up call, “Like I said, Peter probably isn’t doing this as some convoluted plan to make you change. The Hale pack’s always been accepting of all kinds of Omegas.” 

“’Convoluted’, huh?” Stiles chuckled, “That your word for the day or something?” 

“Hah hah, Stiles. _You_ called _me_ about this, remember?” Scott snarked back, pausing to sigh. He spoke again with a more serious tone, “I can talk to him if it’s really bothering you, though. I’m coming back to run with the pack on the full moon next week, so I could mention it then?” 

“No! I’ll just come off as even more pathetic if I get someone else to talk to him for me,” Stiles muttered, pouting as he settled himself more comfortably on his couch, “I can tell him to stop next time I see him. You staying long, or just for wolfy business? I usually go to theirs for dinner on one of my days off, but they haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“It’s not pathetic to ask for help, Stiles,” Scott said exasperated, “And sadly, just wolfy business. I wish I could stay longer to see you, mom, and John, but college is kicking my ass at the moment. I’ll be heading back early morning.” 

“We understand, the calls are enough until you can visit next, bro. And I know it’s not pathetic, I know. But this just feels like something I’ve got to do myself, you know? I just wanted to see what your opinion, as an Alpha, was on all this,” the omega explained. 

“I mean… As an Alpha I’m thinking maybe he’s genuinely flirting, but he’s just pretty bad at it. Like, pulling your pigtails kind of thing?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Look, if you’re not going to help, I’m going to hang up, ok?” 

“You asked for my opinion!” Scott laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah…” 

Stiles went quiet, picking at a loose string of cotton on one of the pillows near him. 

“Do you like him? Have you thought about that?” Scott asked when he realised Stiles wasn’t going to say anything. 

“What?! No, how could I like someone who takes pleasure in making me uncomfortable and embarrassed?” He said, outraged at the idea, even as his stomach twisted with butterflies. 

“Ok, ok, I had to ask,” Scott laughed, “So, how was work other than the _traumatising experience_ that was talking to Peter?” 

Stiles relaxed back into the sofa, swapping stories with the goofy alpha about their week. 

\---

Stiles’ heat was coming up in a few days, putting him on edge at work. He’d already snapped at Lydia earlier that day, though she forgave him quick enough as she knew how her own heat could affect her. 

“I don’t see why you don’t just take your heat days now, you’re obviously uncomfortable, Stiles,” She said to him, her arms folded across her chest. 

“I don’t want to take off more days than necessary, Lyds. I can deal with my pre-heat for the rest of today and tomorrow and then I’ll stay home, ok? I’m not usually this on edge, I don’t know what’s got me so snappy,” Stiles said, leaning against the counter, picking at loose cotton thread on his apron. 

“I could take a guess,” The red-head replied smugly. 

“What?” 

“Stiles, come on. You can’t be _that_ oblivious to your own biology. You’ve been courted by an unmated Alpha for the past several months, _of course_ your heat is going to be slightly different this time round,” She smirked as she continued, “Peter’s barely able to keep his hands of you whenever he’s here and your body has reacted to that.” 

“What are you talking about? Peter can be touchy, but he isn’t _courting me_ , Lydia,” Stiles said confused.

She looked at Stiles shocked, “Honey, did you not know that that’s what he’s been doing this entire time?” 

“I know that he’s been messing with me this entire time. He just wants a reaction from the ‘shy, lonely Omega’, that’s not courting,” Stiles said firmly. 

Lydia opened her mouth to reply when the alpha in question marched through the doors of the diner, his pack following loyally behind. His confident steps brought him to the counter in seconds, where he took a subtle breath before freezing for a second. He quickly broke out of his reverie when Lydia coughed and said she was taking her break before leaving the two alone. 

Peter grinned at the sight of the lithe Omega in front of him, his cheeks were already a soft pink, though Peter suspected from his scent that it was due to his pre-heat symptoms and not his affectionate gaze. Omegas ran warmer than usual during their heat, their skin glowing with a warm flush. 

“How’s the most beautiful omega, today? Did you miss me, sweetheart?” Peter looked the younger man up and down, taking in his soft hips and rosy lips, both signs of pre-heat. Peter grinned wider. 

“I saw you yesterday, Peter. Are you ordering the same as usual?” Stiles was suddenly felt angry at what Lydia had said, and hearing Peter call him beautiful when Stiles new he didn’t really mean it, just twisted his insides tighter. He didn’t have the patience for the Alpha today, his heat was making him feel more sensitive than usual. 

“Tell me about it, baby. Felt like a lifetime,” Peter smiled charmingly. He ignored the Omega’s question, wanting to talk to him longer before he sat with his pack, “You didn’t answer me though, how are you today, beautiful? Can’t even describe how you’re smelling right now.”

Stiles tensed, clenching his fists tightly, his shoulders hunching at the mention of his scent, though Peter didn’t seem to notice. He leaned closer to the Omega, checking there was no one else close by to over hear his next words. 

“Can’t wait to smell you when you’re fully in heat,” He whispered privately to the Omega, an uncharacteristically shy smile on his face. 

That was the last straw for the Omega, his eyes widened in shock before his face contorted in anger, his eyes quickly narrowing dangerously at the Alpha. He threw his notepad and pen down on the counter, looking at the Alpha directly in the eyes for the first time since he’d started ‘flirting’. The subtle insults, the presumptuous behaviour, the fake gentle expressions. Stiles had had enough of the torment. 

“I’m sick of you treating me like this! It’s u-ugly and mean, and I’ve tried t-to ignore it, ignore you, but you’re relentless! You just wo-won’t stop harassing me. How could you be so _cruel_ as to continually call me ‘beautiful’ and ‘sweetheart’ when we both know you d-don’t mean it? You’re a horrible person, Peter, and an even w-worse Alpha,” Stiles had started crying almost as soon as he’d started speaking, his sobs causing his words to slur slightly. Through his tears he could see the heartbroken look on the older man’s face, but didn’t concentrate on what that could mean. _Lydia was wrong, Peter didn’t like him_ , he repeated to himself. By this point he couldn’t stop, the Omega’s bottled-up emotions were pouring out of him and no matter how upset Peter looked, Stiles needed him to understand how he was feeling so he’d stop, “I am _not_ your ‘sweetheart’ or your ‘pretty, little Omega’, Peter Hale, and I _never will be_. Please, just leave me the fuck alone.” 

The Alpha was silently crying as he watched the young Omega run into the back of the diner through the kitchen, his shouting had gotten the attention of Peter’s pack and Lydia had come back from her break, running after Stiles when he’d left. 

Peter felt a hand grip his shoulder, “Peter? Should we leave, give him some space?” It was his Beta, Boyd. 

“Yeah… Yeah, I think so,” He managed to choke out faintly, rubbing at his eyes. Stiles obviously didn’t want him here, so he wasn’t going to stick around, especially if it’d cause his Ome- _the_ Omega any pain. 

\---

The outburst had seemed to kickstart Stiles’ heat, so he hadn’t seen Peter, or anybody, over the past 6 days while he rode it out. 

He’d expected to see the Alpha at his next shift, like usual, and had prepared a small apology for exploding on him like that. Stiles hadn’t even meant half of the things he’d said, he was just drained from his pre-heat. Not that Stiles was trying to make up excuses, he knew some of what he’d said was out of order. 

But after going a full shift with no sign of the Alpha or his pack, Stiles assumed Peter was being cautious and giving him time to settle back into work. Stiles appreciated the thought, but he really wanted to talk to the Alpha about what had happened. He wanted to know that the Alpha wasn’t going to just move on and annoy another Omega. A knot of jealousy sat heavy in Stiles gut at the thought of Peter flirting with another Omega, but he tried to pass it off as concern for a fellow Omega having to go through the same stressful situation he had these last few months. 

\---

It’s a week after Stiles’ heat that he sees the Hale pack again in the diner, though they’re minus an Alpha to Stiles disappointment. After he took their order from Isaac, he asked the Beta where Peter was, but was given a dismissive answer. 

“Oh, you know, he’s around.”

“No, _I don’t know_ , Isaac. That’s why I’m asking,” The omega replied, rolling his eyes. 

“Why do you care anyway? Got more shit to get off your chest or something?” The beta said defensively, crossing his arms and glaring down at the Omega who, in turn, looked down guiltily. 

“ _No_. I was going to apologise actually. I haven’t seen him around though, and I was getting...,” The Omega let his sentence drift off, not yet ready to admit he was worried about the Alpha. 

“Huh. Well, he’s… Fine,” Isaac said unconvincingly, a frown marring his features, “He’s been busy, is all. Don’t worry so much.” 

The Beta walked away before Stiles could reply, so he went back to work, cleaning the tables on the opposite side of the diner the pack were sat in. 

\---

“I don’t know, Stiles, he seemed kind of sad on the full moon. Like, I’ve never heard a howl like that before, it was like he was mourning. Maybe his absence isn’t because of you at all, maybe he’s lost a distant relative or something and is taking some time to himself,” Scott told Stiles after the Omega asked him how Peter had looked when he last saw him. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Stiles wasn’t convinced, Isaac wouldn’t have hesitated to rub it in Stiles’ face if Peter’s absence had nothing to do with him, so what else could it be? He’d just have to ask the alpha himself. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Scott’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Don’t what? You don’t know what I was thinking,” He replied, his innocent tone not fooling his brother one bit. 

“It never means anything good when you go silent for that long, Stiles. I know I can’t stop you from doing whatever it is you’re planning, but just be careful, ok, bro? I’m not there to help you get out of any shit this time.”

“’Careful’ is my middle name, Scottie.”

“’Calamity’ is your middle name, Stiles,” Scott laughed at the insulted noise Stiles made. 

Stiles stayed on the phone a little longer, taking comfort from hearing his Alpha brother’s breathing, even if it wasn’t in person. Stiles always missed Scott’s comforting Alpha scent when he left after being home for the holidays, his dad and Melissa were both Betas, so it didn’t have the same effect, though they were both comforting in their own right. 

“Scott?” 

“Mhmm?” 

“I think I like Peter…” 

Scott sighed fondly, “I could’ve told you that, Stiles.”

\---

Stiles had originally planned to go to the Hale pack house on his day off so he could walk through the preserve without getting lost in the dark, but he would’ve had to wait another three days and Stiles was getting angsty. Stiles hadn’t seen Peter in almost a month, and he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate and sleep the longer it went on. 

He was working one of his later shifts when he made the brash decision to go straight after work instead of waiting, and once he had the thought in his head, he couldn’t convince himself that it was a bad idea. 

He’d driven his jeep as far into the preserve as he could, but knew that if he wanted to see the Alpha he’d have to walk the rest of the way. He took out his phone to light his way as the moon wasn’t bright enough for him to see between the trees. The closer the Omega got to the pack house, the calmer he felt. His breathing started to slow, his head seemed less fuzzy, and his steps became more confident. 

He was going to see his Alpha and stabilise their bond after not seeing each other for so long. Stiles faltered in his steps, _his Alpha_. Did he really see Peter as his Alpha? Was he ready to help build up their previously tentative mating bond? Yes. Stiles thought eagerly, he’d never been so sure about anything in his life now that he realised what his feelings meant and that Peter was never mean, just open in his affection for an insecure Stiles. The young Omega just hoped he wasn’t too late. 

Stiles is trying to figure out what he can say to the Alpha when he shows up at his door at half one in the morning when he trips over a thick root hidden by the shadows. He hits the ground hard, his phone flying out of his hand as he tried to protect himself in the fall. 

“Ow, fuck,” He whimpered, his palms and chin were grazed, but he was more concerned by the dull throbbing coming from his right ankle, “Can’t see shit, ankle is killing me, going great so far, Stilinski… Where the hell did my phone go?” He muttered to himself, looking around for the light that’d be coming from his phone. 

He quickly spotted it not too far away from where he was splayed out on the uneven ground, if he could just reach it he could call someone for help. 

As soon as he stood up he knew it was a mistake, he cried out, the dull throbbing suddenly turning into a sharp bout of pain that shot up his leg. He collapsed again, barely any closer to his phone. He slowly started to crawl, trying not to use his right leg, as he made his way over to his phone, letting out muffled shouts of pain when he moved his ankle a certain way accidentally. 

By time he reached his phone, he was crying, feeling stupid for coming out this late and for tripping over a dumb tree root. His ankle felt ten times worse than it did at first and his hands and legs were dirty from where he’d dragged himself across the forest floor; it was safe to say that Stiles was justified in feeling sorry for himself. 

His phone suddenly turned off, its battery having ran out from being used during the day and the light being on continually for 25 minutes.

“Shit! No, no, no, please turn back on, you were fully charged this morning!” Stiles whined in the darkness. 

He kept trying to turn his phone on for another couple of minutes, in denial and not willing to accept defeat, but the sound of sticks breaking behind him set him on edge. He suddenly remembered he was a lone Omega in the woods in the dark and no one knew. He lived alone in an Omega apartment complex, so no one would realise he hadn’t come home. His dad and Scott were going to be pissed. 

Stiles shakily cried out to the darkness, “H-hello? Is s-someone there?” He rubbed his eyes, trying to see what made the noise when a large, broad form came out between the forest brush. He froze at the sight of the enormous wolf, his heart hammering in his chest, but not from fear. 

“ _Peter_ ,” Stiles sobbed out, opening his arms and reaching out towards the shifted Alpha. The ‘wolf didn’t hesitate before it pushed itself into Stiles’ space, nuzzling the omegas neck before licking away his tears and trying to clean the scrape on this chin. Peter whined when he saw the state of Stiles’ ankle, his breath tickling the painful area. He nudged his way under the omega’s right arm, trying to get Stiles to stand while leaning on the ‘wolf. He made it halfway when he cried out from putting pressure on his ankle, Peter let out a low whine in sympathy. 

Once the boy was balanced securely on one foot, Peter laid low, encouraging Stiles to get on his back. The Alpha waited for him to get settled, relishing in the arms that wrapped around him and the face that hid itself in the soft scruff of his neck. 

Stiles suddenly became overwhelmed by the scent of his Alpha, feeling almost drunk and sleepy, and held tighter to his fur, never wanting to let go. He whispered against Peter, “I’m sorry, alpha. I’m so sorry,” Hoping he’d understand what the omega was apologising for. His injuries started to hurt less the longer he was settled against Peter’s back, seemingly draining out of him and sending him into a light doze as Peter carried him, careful not to jostle the Omega’s ankle too much. 

By time they got back to the pack house - boy, had Stiles gotten really lost - majority of the Hale pack were awake and waiting out front for their Alpha’s return. They only looked mildly shocked when they saw Stiles clinging to his back, his face and clothes muddy and scraped. 

They group parted, giving the Alpha a direct route to the open front door. He immediately headed for the stairs, making his way to his room. When Stiles rolled off the wolf and onto his bed, Peter shifted back almost immediately, quickly pulling on a stray pair of boxers before kneeling in front of Stiles. The Alpha’s hands roamed over the Omega’s body, checking for any other injuries than the ones he could see. 

“Peter…” Stiles whispered, “P-Peter, look at me. Please,” He reached his grazed palms out to hold the Alpha’s face, turning it up to face him. He looked at his Alpha through teary eyes for the first time after a month. He threw himself at the older man, his arms wrapped around his broad shoulders tight enough to knock the Alpha out of his silence, his frenzied and worried state quelled momentarily.

“Stiles, _god_ , Stiles, I heard your cries and I thought I was going crazy. I thought I was imagining you, but I had to know you were ok for sure. I followed your scent and as soon as I saw you were hurt I couldn’t think, I just had to get you home,” Peter said breathlessly, his own grip on Stiles tightening. They sat there, Peter between Stiles’ spread legs, for what could’ve been hours, holding each other close and letting their scents slowly intermingle again. 

“I’m sorry, Peter. I shouldn’t have come here tonight. I should’ve waited like I’d originally planned, but I just couldn’t help it. I haven’t seen you for so long, a-and our bond,” Stiles explained quietly, leaning back from Peter so he could him in the eyes, “I could feel it breaking each day. I didn’t know what it was at first, I thought I just felt guilty about shouting at you before my heat,” Peter looked pained at the mention of Stiles’ outburst of emotions a month ago. 

“You shouldn’t be apologising, Stiles, _I_ should,” Peter started to pull away from the Omega, “You obviously weren’t interested in a bond and I pushed myself on you almost daily, it’s no wonder you can feel the bond even when you don’t want it. You were right, I _am_ a horrible Alpha and-,” Stiles cut him off with a hand across his mouth. 

“Don’t you dare say that. You’re a great alpha, Peter, just look at how much your pack loves you. I didn’t mean half of what I said to you that night, I was just frustrated and confused over my own feelings and my pre-heat was hitting me harder than usual,” Stiles tried to explain, “I’m just… I’m just kind of oblivious about this stuff, and my self-confidence isn’t the best, so when you were flirting with me I just assumed the worst. I’d be lucky to have an Alpha like you, and that’s not the bond affecting my opinion of you, either.”

Peter was speechless, Stiles’ heartbeat hadn’t stuttered once. 

“Stiles, are you saying you want to mend our bond, continue the courtship even?” Peter had to make sure, he wasn’t going to just presume they were on the same page again.  
“Yeah, Peter, I wanna bond with you,” Stiles smiled shyly. 

Peter grinned, he leant forward to kiss Stiles, his hands going to the omega’s knees, momentarily forgetting about his injured ankle. 

“Ah, shit!” Stiles cried out, causing Peter to rear back, “It hurts so bad, have I broken it?” 

“Sorry, baby,” Peter said, carefully cupping the ankle and bleeding the pain out through his touch, black veins climbing up his forearm, “It’s just sprained, but it’s going to stay swollen for a while longer. You twisted it pretty good while you were out there. _One of my nosier betas can bring up some ice to put on it_ ,” Peter looked towards his door at the end of his sentence, a muffled shuffling sound coming from the other side. 

He lifted Stiles’ legs onto the bed so he was laid flat before joining him, lying next to Stiles’ uninjured side. He turned on his side, one of his hands coming to rest on the skin showing where Stiles’ shirt had ridden up. 

“I shouldn’t have stopped coming to the diner, but I didn’t think you felt the bond like I did. It was painful not seeing you, but I thought that’s what you wanted, so I stopped coming by. If I’d known you were suffering bond withdrawals too, I wouldn’t have even considered it. I would’ve gone through the process of breaking the bond a lot slower, so it didn’t hurt as much,” Peter explained softly, “Humans don’t usually feel the bond as strongly as Weres, that’s probably why you didn’t realise I was courting you.”

“But a small part of me must’ve known for the bond to have even begun.”

“Exactly, that’s why I didn’t give up. I just thought you were playing chase, making me work for your attention, you know?”

“Playing hard to get?” Stiles giggled at Peter’s self-depreciating smile.

“I know it sounds dumb, but it’s a really common thing among Weres. Helps prove that the Alpha courting you is worth it. That they want a bond for life,” His thumb stroked Stiles soft skin, causing a shiver to go down his back. 

“So, you don’t mind that I’m shy? A lot of alphas have always had a problem with that. Well, that and my scent. That’s kind of why I shouted at you before, it’s a bit of a sore point for me,” Stiles looked away, not wanting to see the rejection on Peter’s face. 

“Your scent? What the hell do they think is wrong with your scent?” Peter frowned, a mix of anger and confusion, “The first time I met you I was knocked off my ass because of how tempting your scent was. It’s got just enough of a bite to it to let you know that this Omega is an interesting one. Those other alphas don’t know what the fuck they’re talking about,” Peter said, once again leaning in to kiss Stiles. 

There was a hesitant knock on the door just as their lips touched. Peter groaned, burying his head in the omega’s neck and inhaling deeply before letting out a heavy sigh, making Stiles laugh softly. 

“What?” Peter turned to the door. 

“The ice you wanted?” A voice offered from the other side.

Peter sighed again, “Come in, Liam.”

A beta Stiles had seen at the diner before, but never spoken to, walked through the door holding a small ice pack. He handed it to Peter, gave a quick wave to Stiles, and then left, closing the door behind him. 

“Looks like you’ve got ‘em trained well,” Stiles joked. 

“They’re only behaving because I’ve got company,” He smirked back, resting the ice on Stiles’ ankle, giving the omega a sympathetic look when he winced at the pressure. 

“So… You’re ok with me being shy, but does that mean you’ll tone down the PDA?” Stiles asked, getting back onto their previous topic as his alpha settled back in next to him, pulling a blanket over the both of them. 

“Is that what you want?”

“Yeah… I think so, I just don’t like intense kissing or kissing a lot in public. I like holding hands though,” He said, grabbing Peter’s under the cover and bringing it to his lips, lightly kissing it, “And I would want to kiss you when we’re out of the house, just…”

“Just not all of the time and not always in front of friends?” Peter finished for him. 

“Exactly. Is that ok?” 

“Baby, if you didn’t want to kiss _at all, ever_ , I’d be ok with it,” Peter promised. 

“Oh, good. That’s really good, you’re a good Alpha,” Stiles said sleepily, turning as much as he could into Peter’s side without moving the ice on his ankle, “Are you going to start visiting me at work again?” 

“I’m going to start seeing you more often than just at work, sweetheart. But we can talk about that in the morning after you’ve had some sleep. It’s almost 3am, I need some beauty sleep, even if you don’t,” The Alpha winked, tucking himself closer to his future mate and nuzzling his face into his Omega’s neck, savouring his scent. 

\---

Stiles slept through breakfast at the Hale Pack house, but woke to Peter opening the bedroom door, holding a tray that carried the distinct smell of coffee, bacon and eggs, and cinnamon toast. He carefully pulled himself up into a sitting position, letting Peter replace his old ice pack with a new one. 

“I always saw you eating this at the diner in between serving customers, so I thought it was a safe bet for breakfast. I would’ve woken you up, but I thought you needed the sleep after last night,” The Alpha put the tray on the bed side table, holding out a steaming mug for Stiles as he settles himself on the bed again. 

“Thank you, coffee is exactly what I need right now,” Stiles said, accepting the cup and drinking half of it in one go. He looked at Peter as he swallowed, the Alpha’s boxers were low on his hips, but clung tightly to his thighs. As he trailed his eyes up he saw that the Alpha had foregone a t shirt, leaving his broad chest bare in the soft sunlight peeking through the curtains; his hair was sleep ruffled and soft; and his eyes were half closed and drowsy, despite the coffee Stiles could see in his hand. Stiles couldn’t imagine anyone looking more perfect than Peter did in that moment. 

“How are you feeling, omega?” The Alpha asked, shifting closer to the Omega before grabbing the tray to share the food he’d brought up. 

“’M good, Alpha. Better now that you’re here,” He grinned cheekily at the older man, swiping a piece of toast to chew on and delighting in the happiness he could sense coming from Peter, “Can you smell how our scents have started merging again?” Stiles asked. 

Peter nodded, grinning, “I never thought your scent could get any better, but I was wrong. It’s the perfect mix with mine. Why do you bring it up?” 

“It’s embarrassing, but it makes me want- I don’t know, it’s dumb,” He cut himself off, hesitant to tell his Alpha the truth until he saw the older man’s curious, and slightly worried, look, “It’s just… Our scents combining like this kinda makes me want to nest,” He mumbled, embarrassed. 

Peter was shocked, then ecstatic, “You want to _nest_ here? Omegas only feel comfortable enough to nest with Alphas they’ve been bonded to for months, sometimes even years. We’ve barely even begun our bond and this is territory you’ve never been to before,” Peter said with wonder in his voice, “God, you really are the perfect Omega.”

Stiles preened under Peter’s attention, blushing a deep red, and leaning into the calloused hand Peter was stroking his cheek with. He opened his eyes to see Peter looking at him with such love, that he couldn’t help but lean forward to kiss the Alpha. This time there were no interruptions, just the press of soft lips and gentle tongues. The kiss stayed relatively chaste, their hands staying above their waists, but Stiles was still breathless when they broke apart. He ran his hands along the tan skin of his Alpha’s shoulders and neck, imagining the feeling of his mating bite under his palm. He grinned up at the older man, hoping he could see all the love Stiles felt for him in his open expression. 

He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life bonded with his wonderful Alpha, and he knew Peter felt the same way about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya damn right Peter organised his work/pack schedule around Stiles' so he could visit him while he was at work! He didn't know where his omega would be spending his time on his days off and figured arriving at his house uninvited would e frowned upon, so he stuck to seeing Stiles during work bc he dumbly thought that Stiles not giving him his number was part of the whole 'playing hard to get' thing, and not bc Stiles didn't know he actually wanted it. So that kind of expalins why they never saw each other anywhere else, bc Peter was having to catch up on his own shit (and also I was kind of too lazy to write them meeting anywhere else).
> 
> Also Peter figured Stiles would want to spend his heat with him bc to him they'd been courting/bonding/kinda dating for like 4 or 5 months and he felt like they really liked each other at that point and that Stiles was hinting at it by working during his preheat bc they wouldn't have seen each other to talk about it otherwise


End file.
